Claridad
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Una historia de amor entre el Lord de las tierras del Oeste y su protegida.
1. Inicio

_InuYasha no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios. _

Mi primera historia publicada de Sesshomaru & Rin! Tengo más empolvadas en mis documentos, pero esta será corta y con poca drama, así que decidí publicarla de una vez. ******Advierto que los capítulos son cortos... y que actualizaré muy rápido!

Comenten!

* * *

**Claridad**

Era de noche y la luna llena había tomado su lugar entre las estrellas y el firmamento negro. Rin yacía sentada sobre la base de un gran cerezo apreciando todo aquel paisaje. Acababa de cumplir veinte años y su amo Sesshōmaru le había regalado tantas cosas innecesarias que ella había aceptado de buena gana. Ya no era una niña a pesar de que seguía teniendo el corazón de una, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer que los terratenientes y empleados de las tierras de Sesshōmaru, no podían dejar de desear y enloquecer. Nadie tenía permiso de acercarse a la señorita Rin, así que aquellos hombres se quedaban con las ganas de poder estar con Rin conformándose con las sonrisas que Rin les daba.

Rin había pasado de las flores y los juegos a ayudar la sacerdotisa Kagome a cuidar enfermos y a ayudar a mujeres a dar a luz. Sesshōmaru no estaba muy feliz con eso, pero ver la sonrisa de Rin le hacía el demonio más pleno en el planeta, no que lo admitiera alguna vez.

― ¡Ah! ¡Lord Sesshōmaru! ―gritó Rin al verle caminar hacia ella.

Tenía toda esa gracia en él, era alto, guapo y tenía el porte de mil reyes.

―Deberías de estar dormida, Rin ―habló con su voz tan fría y seria.

Ella sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que él se sentara a su lado.

―Es mi cumpleaños, venga, siéntese conmigo ―le pidió amablemente.

Rin había cambiado, ya no era la chiquilla que disparataba cosas al hablar y se la pasaba persiguiendo mariposas, era una mujer que había crecido rápidamente ante sus ojos y eso no le estaba gustando nada, pareciera que en cualquier momento pudiese alejarse de ahí para ir con los suyos, aquellos humanos que el tanto despreciaba.

― ¿Ve que bonita esta la noche? ―susurró ella recargándose levemente en su hombro. Sesshōmaru la vio de reojo―. Gracias por los regalos, señor Sesshōmaru ―dijo ella descubriendo que él la veía.

El asintió pero no dijo nada, sabía que el señor Sesshōmaru era un hombre de pocas palabras y ella jamás le había exigido más de las que él decidía hablar.

― ¿Cómo sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños? ―preguntó ella en un susurro―. ¿Fue el día en el que me encontró muerta?

Él se tensó levemente ante esas palabras.

―Sí.

― ¿Cuándo muera de verdad, usted me recordara? ¿Llevara flores a mi tumba como los humanos acostumbran? ―preguntó ella viéndolo―. Una vez le pregunté pero usted no respondió nada…

―No digas tonterías, Rin.

― ¡Eso fue lo que usted dijo! Dígame, ¿piensa hacerlo?

Él se removió incomodo en su lugar haciendo a Rin separarse de él y mirarlo con insistencia.

―No hables de muerte en tu cumpleaños ―fue lo único que él dijo para que Rin sonriera, suspirara y se volviera a recargar en su hombro.

― ¿Usted cree que pueda ser tan buena sacerdotisa como la señora Kagome? ―preguntó de nuevo.

Sesshōmaru estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas de Rin, eran una parte de ella que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

―No serás sacerdotisa, Rin.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó súbitamente triste.

―Lo tienes todo aquí, no necesitas nada más.

Ella suspiró quedito.

―Quiero ser sacerdotisa ―fue lo que dijo para fruncir el ceño―. Usted nunca quiere que haga nada, ¿qué se supone que hare cuando me tenga que marchar de aquí? ―preguntó levemente molesta sorprendiendo a Sesshōmaru quien la vio taparse la boca con los ojos bien abiertos y escuchando los latidos de su corazón desbocados.

― ¿De qué hablas?

Ella bajó su mirada y la luz de luna deslumbró en su cabello carbón.

―Bueno yo… tengo veinte años, señor Sesshōmaru… y… tendré que irme de aquí pronto, ¿no es así?

Él se enfureció ante eso.

― ¿Acaso no te gusta vivir en el palacio?

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que me gusta vivir aquí! Es solo que… ha cuidado de mi bastante tiempo, señor, creo que es hora de seguir mi camino, ¿no lo cree usted? Además usted… bueno, yo he escuchado…

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué has escuchado? ―la miró con el ceño casi fruncido.

―El otro día escuché a unas sirvientas decir que... ―se mordió los labios desesperada― usted se comprometería con una mujer del reino del sur… con una yōkai como usted… ¿es eso cierto, señor Sesshōmaru? ―abrió y cerró sus ojos viéndole.

Las ganas de Sesshōmaru de destrozar las bocas de esas mujeres le inundaron al escuchar esas palabras. Pero vio los grandes ojos cafés de Rin y se tranquilizó un poco, esos ojos que le llevaban a soñar cosas agradables y le traían felicidad pura y real.

― ¿Usted se comprometerá con una mujer? ―susurró.

No sabía porque pero eso le dolía, jamás había visto a su amo con ninguna mujer. La repentina noticia le causaba algo que jamás había sentido.

―No es cierto, Rin. No hagas caso de las habladurías de las sirvientas.

Ella sonrió.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó emocionada―. ¿No se casara con nadie? ―su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver a su amo negar levemente con su cabeza―. No sé porque, ¡pero eso me alegra mucho! ―sonrió abrazándolo.

Él se quedó quieto sintiendo el cuerpo esbelto y fino de Rin añadirse a su cuerpo, Rin ya no era una chiquilla de siete, ahora tenía veinte y su cuerpo era el de una mujer, solo que ella no lo entendía y seguía abrazándolo y lanzándose como si fuese una niñita.

― ¿Por qué te pone feliz? ―preguntó empezando a pensar en cosas que un gran demonio como él no debía pensar.

―No lo sé, señor Sesshōmaru ―se encogió de hombros―. ¡Si supiera usted que me daba tanto coraje pensar en ello! ―gritó arrugando el ceño como una niña caprichosa―. No quiero que usted se case con nadie más, ¿eso está bien?

Sesshōmaru pudo sonreír ahí mismo, pudo besarla, abrazarla y llevarla a su habitación a hacerle el amor, pero no hizo nada de eso, solo se le quedó viendo y asintió.

― ¿Enserio? Porque yo pensé que estaba mal… ¿sabe? Un chico vino el otro día y me pidió que me casara con él ―confesó sentándose frente a él.

El paró todo pensamiento y se fijó en Rin quien estaba sentada en flor de loto frente a él.

― ¿Qué le dijiste?

―Le dije que sí, escaparemos en una semana ―sonrió en grande.

Él se puso rígido y se levantó súbitamente mientras que ella se empezaba a carcajear.

― ¡No es cierto! ―gritó―. Solo juego, señor Sesshōmaru ―se rio como diablilla.

Sesshōmaru se relajó rápidamente aunque no borró el claro enojo de su rostro. Ella también se paró y se puso a su lado.

―Le dije que no podría casarme con él porque me iría de aquí y no volvería jamás…

―Pero no te iras, Rin ―sentenció él.

― ¿No quiere que me vaya? ―preguntó viéndolo desde su pequeña estatura.

El no dijo nada y volteó su rostro hacia otro lugar.

―Sé que usted nunca habla de sus sentimientos, señor Sesshōmaru… pero es necesario que me diga si quiere que me quede o no, de otra forma, yo me iré y no volveré.

Sesshōmaru la vio lentamente, la vida se le fue en ello mientras que la chica esperaba por una respuesta. ¿En qué momento Rin se había convertido en un ser tan importante en su vida?

―No te iras ―fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia el palacio―. No quiero que te vayas.

Desapareció por el pasillo del jardín y ella se mordió los labios, sintiéndose feliz como nunca. ¡Su señor no quería que ella se marchara! Jamás había estado tan feliz en todos sus veinte años de vida, se quedaría a vivir con su amo por siempre.


	2. Partida

**Gracias a: Raquel16SesshxRin, Serena Sailor Moon, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Haydea princess of Janina, Mariana SR, serena tsukino chiba, Arovi, xXxsailorFanxXx, Clau Gazz, Wiinry Elriic, HarleyQuinn18, guest x 3.  
**

Hola a todos! Me alegra que la historia haya tenido tan buena aceptación! Rin de cierto modo idolatra a Sesshomaru y lo ama pero no lo sabe, Sesshomaru por otro lado sabe que siente algo por Rin y no sabe que hacer al respecto. En los próximos capítulos veremos más de esto juju.

*Recuerden que los caps son cortos.

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron comentarios, bye!**

* * *

**2.**

―Hora de levantarse, Rin ―su nana habló.

― ¡No quiero, Matsu! ¡Es temprano y tengo sueño, déjame dormir! ―rezongó escondiéndose entre las sabanas.

Matsu rio.

―Vamos, levántate, el amo Sesshōmaru quiere que desayunes con él.

― ¿Enserio? ―salió rápido de su escondite―. Pero si es sábado, nunca desayunamos juntos en sábado ―dijo empezando a arreglarse.

―Me pidió que te levantara, vamos, arréglate para desayunar.

Rin terminó de arreglarse y caminó desde su habitación hasta el gran comedor que era usado para comer.

―Buenos días señor ―saludó Rin con alegría y sentándose a su lado en la silla próxima a la cabecera―. ¿Por qué desayunamos juntos en sábado? ¿No tiene reuniones a las cual atender? ¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó empezando a comer.

Sesshōmaru le dio una miradita para después darle un sorbo a su te.

―Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar, Rin ―dijo haciendo a Rin parar de comer.

― ¿De qué?

―Saldré de las tierras.

Ella retuvo palabras de oposición y esperó a que él terminara de hablar.

―Han surgido problemas en el reino Katan y requieren mi ayuda, tú te quedaras aquí y te comportaras mientras yo estoy fuera. ¿Entendiste? ―la vio con mucha seriedad, Rin no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

―Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera? ―preguntó viéndolo con sus grandes ojos cafés.

El volteó su cabeza, si ella le daba esa mirada, sería capaz de quedarse y no atender a aquel asunto.

―Un mes.

― ¡¿Un mes?! ¿Tano tiempo? ―preguntó retumbando sus puñitos en la mesa―. ¿Me va a dejar sola un mes? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin usted? ―dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Sesshōmaru tragó en seco, no podía ser que una humana lo pusiera de esa forma, quería quedarse con ella y jamás irse.

―Será solo un mes, Rin.

― ¡Un mes es mucho!

El negó.

―No lo es. Recuerda que te tienes que comportar, si otro hombre viene a pedirte que te cases con él tú…

― ¡Jamás me casaría con nadie más, señor Sesshōmaru! ―gritó soltando lagrimas―. ¿Usted quiere que me case con alguien más?

El la vio desde lo imponente de su altura, de su mirada y de su porte, aun sentado era un hombre intimidante.

―Si otro hombre viene a pedirte que te cases con él, le dirás que no. Es una orden, Rin.

Ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, se sorbió los mocos y se limpió las lágrimas.

Bajó su mirada y jugó con sus manos.

―Si… yo… lo siento, señor Sesshōmaru ―susurró―. Tengo veinte años ya, los humanos envejecemos y morimos, señor, ¿algún día me casare? ―preguntó haciendo a Sesshōmaru enojar.

―No.

― ¿No? ¿Cómo no? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haré?

―Cuando regrese del viaje hablaremos, parto enseguida ―anunció para pararse e irse de ahí.

Rin se quedó sentada en la mesa, metida en sus pensamientos y apenas y notando a su amo irse de ahí.

― ¡Espere! ―gritó yendo tras de él―. Le extrañare mucho, señor Sesshōmaru ―dijo una vez que él había volteado a verla―. ¿Me extrañara también?

Rin pudo jurar ver una sonrisa tenue y vaga en su rostro, sonrió también tomando eso como un sí y lo abrazó para poder sentir que lo tendría por un mes a su lado.

―Cuídese mucho ―pidió ella para que él asintiera y se fuera de ahí.

Iba a ser un mes muy largo.


	3. ¡Drama Queen!

**Gracias a: PAMILA DE CASTRO, Rin-Lady-of-the West, Yuri-yu, BT, melinezca, serena tsukino chiba, Estelaluna, Inu-chan, Wiinry Elriic, HarleyQuinn18. **

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios! Chicas, dejen de hacer conclusiones! En una de esas me van a adivinar lo que va a pasar y ya no va a ser sorpresa... u.u Bueno, Sesshomaru se fue y ahora vamos a ver que va a pasar en su ausencia!

**Nos leemos en el próximo!**

* * *

**3.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Sesshōmaru había salido de las tierras del oeste a las del norte para ayudar en una pequeña guerra que habían empezado los del sur. Jaken se encontraba con él, así como otros de sus yōkais terratenientes y varios hanyōs que habían demostrado ser lo suficientes resistentes y buenos para estar en el ejército del Lord del Oeste.

Sesshōmaru había cambiado mucho recientes los hechos con su medio hermano y su pareja humana, también el hecho de que Rin viviera a su lado por ya más de quince años, lo había ablandado lo suficiente para que él permitiese tener hanyōs como su medio hermano en el ejército. Jamás se imaginó que unos hanyō estuvieran peleando la misma guerra junto a yōkais y el.

¿Por qué había dejado que sus pensamientos cambiaran tanto? Sabia porque, era por Rin, era por el hecho de que aquella chiquilla que era parlanchina y distraída le habían dado el visto bueno de la vida, Rin no era como nadie que jamás hubiese conocido, incluso era diferente a muchos humanos. Por eso había decidido quedarse con ella, sentía que Rin le pertenecía y no podía ser de otra manera, él la había revivido, ella había escogido quedarse con él y por encima, lo había escogido de entre la aldea humana de su medio hermano y de él. Lo había escogido a él sobre los humanos, los de su raza, él había sido primero y eso le llenaba el alma de algo que jamás en sus quinientos años había experimentado.

Rin era todo lo que jamás había tenido para él; una distracción, un pensamiento nuevo, una sonrisa que le llenaba. Rin era una parte que se había vuelto indispensable en su vida y planeaba quedarse con ella por muchos siglos.

…

― ¡Ya han pasado tres semanas, Matsu! ¡Quiero que vuelva ya! ―se quejó Rin tirada en su cama, haciendo un berrinche melodramático y haciendo reír a Matsu―. ¡Me voy a morir, Matsu! ¡Mira como muero!

Matsu negó levemente con su cabeza.

―Eres muy exagerada, mi niña. Pronto volverá, dijo que estaría fuera un mes.

―Sí, sí, se lo que dijo… un mes ―rodó sus ojos.

Matsu volvió a reír y el cabello purpura de yōkai, brilló suavemente con los rayos del sol.

―Dime, Matsu, ¿cuántos años tienes? ―preguntó Rin viendo el cabello de la yōkai.

Matsu sonrió y algunas pequeñas arrugas de expresión se empezaron a formar en su rostro.

―Soy más vieja que el amo ―susurró casi en secreto haciendo reír a Rin.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Quién podría ser más viejo que el amo? ―preguntó haciendo reír a Matsu.

―Tengo mil años, Rin ―confesó ordenando la habitación de Rin―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Es solo que tu cabello es muy bonito, el mío es negro y sin chiste, ¿crees que si me convierto en demonio como tú, podré tener el cabello así de bonito?

―Tu cabello es bonito y distinto al de nosotros los yōkais, por eso es que muchos terratenientes y soldados se sienten atraídos por ti, cariño; se han cansado de las yōkais.

― ¡Pero si todas son tan hermosas! ¿Cómo pueden sentirse atraídas por una simple humana? ―preguntó viéndose el cuerpo y tomándose el cabello entre los dedos.

Matsu se encogió de hombros.

―Humanos o yōkais, los hombres son un misterio para las mujeres, ¡y te lo digo yo que he vivido una eternidad!

Rin se carcajeó.

―Y dime, Matsu, ¿crees que si me convierto en una yōkai, el señor Sesshōmaru se fije en mí? ―preguntó dando una vueltecilla en su kimono de casa.

Matsu ahogó una exclamación.

― ¿Gustas del señor Sesshōmaru, Rin? Es un hombre muy viejo para ti, apenas tienes veinte años ―exclamó escandalizada.

―Mmm… la sacerdotisa Kagome tiene veintiocho años y el señor InuYasha tiene más doscientos, casi trecientos… ellos son esposos y tienen muchos hijos, ¿por qué yo no me puedo casar con el señor Sesshōmaru?

Matsu se talló la cara.

―Porque tú mereces estar con un humano de tu edad, mi niña.

―No quiero estar con humano de mi edad… él señor Sesshōmaru dijo que jamás me casaría, ¿qué se supone que tenga que hacer? Me quedaré en el palacio hasta que sea una anciana y moriré aquí.

Matsu la vio y sonrió apenas.

― ¿Él dijo eso? ―Rin asintió―. Bueno, falta mucho para eso, cariño, no pienses en ello ahora. No recuerdo que fueras tan dramática ―se burló.

―Creo que es porque tengo mi periodo, lo siento Matsu ―se disculpó―. Es mejor que estar llorando, supongo ―se encogió de hombros.

Matsu sonrió y Rin decidió ayudar en la cocina para olvidarse de que extrañaba a su amo.


	4. Paseo

**Gracias a: Astron, Yuri-yu, CruxMarie, Melinezca, xXxsailorFanxXx, PAMILA DE CASTRO, PAMILA DE CASTRO, HarleyQuinn18, Johan Taisho, Clau Gazz, Rin-Lady-of-the West.  
**

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios n.n Rin ya se esta dando cuenta de muchas cosas y ahora falta que Sesshomaru regrese para que ver que va a pasar...

Nos leemos en el que sigue, bye!

* * *

**4.**

―Iré a los establos, Matsu, visitare a mi caballo ―sonrió contenta.

Matsu la vio irse y enseguida empezó las preparaciones de la comida. Unas sirvientas estaban hablando algo acerca del amo Sesshōmaru que ella no prestó atención hasta que la palabra compromiso salió al aire.

―Escuché que el señor Sesshōmaru viene al palacio con una yōkai ―susurró una sirvienta de cabellos rojizos.

La de cabello azul asintió.

―Yo escuché que es su prometida, los reinos tienen que formas alianzas y ellos tendrán que contraer matrimonio.

―Basta de hablar tonterías, póngase a trabajar ―ordenó Matsu enojada.

Las sirvientas se escurrieron por ahí para seguir su trabajo y Matsu pensó en lo triste que su niña estaría si el amo llegara al palacio con una yōkai.

…

― ¡Hola, Momo! ¿Cómo estas, caballito? ―le acarició la nariz―. ¿Me extrañaste? Debí de haber venido a verte antes… lo siento, Momo.

― ¿Señorita Rin? ―preguntó alguien tras de ella.

Rin volteó para encontrarse a Roku Horai, uno de los pocos hanyō que ocupaban un lugar en el ejército del Lord del Oeste.

―Hola, Roku. ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó ella amablemente.

Roku sonrió y se acercó a ella.

―Bien, ¿qué hace?

―Visito a Momo, ¿y Dai? Siempre están juntos, ¿dónde está él ahora?

―Mi hermano fue seleccionado para acompañar al Lord a las tierras del norte ―dijo acariciando al caballo de Rin―. ¿Qué hará esta noche?

Rin negó.

―Nada, ¿por qué?

― ¿Quiere ir a la aldea de humanos que hay cerca? Hay una celebración de algo de humanos ―se encogió de hombros.

Rin sonrió en grande.

― ¡Me encantaría ir!

Roku sonrió, sonrojarse y rascándose la cabeza. ¿Quién diría que tendría la suerte de salir con Rin?

…

―Estaré bien, Matsu, Roku estará conmigo y son muy amables en esa aldea. ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a cuidar a los niños? Verás que regreso pronto y te traeré muchos regalos.

Matsu sonrió y ordenó a un soldado más acompañarlos en el camino, no era un tramo largo, tal vez diez minutos a caballo, pero Matsu estaba a cargo de la protección de la niña mientras que el amo se encontraba lejos.

― ¡Adiós, Matsu! ―gritó arriba de Momo―. ¡Regresare pronto! ―se despidió como si nunca la volviera a ver y se dedicó a cantar sobre su caballo mientras que Roku trotaba en su caballo a un lado y el otro soldado iba por detrás.

― ¿Hace cuánto que no salía del palacio?

―Por favor, no me hables de usted, ¡me siento tan vieja! Solo tengo veinte ―dijo haciendo sonrojar a Roku―. Tal vez un mes, salí para ayudar a la señora Kagome a dar a luz a una yōkai muy bonita que pasaba por la aldea, iba a tener trillizos y su esposo no sabía qué hacer, eran primerizos. Todo fue muy tierno ―sonrió Rin al atardecer.

Roku sonrió viendo a Rin acariciar a Momo.

― ¡Hemos llegado! ―gritó al ver a toda la gente en el mercado, fuera de sus pequeñas chozas y a niños jugando aquí y allá.

Se bajó rápidamente de su caballo, entregándoselo al otro soldado y arrastró a Roku al mercado de artesanías que había en la aldea.

―Hay tantas cosas por comprar, le compraré algo a todos, ¡a todos! ―gritó emocionada empezando a comprar cositas y vestidos, para las sirvientas y cosas de hombre para los terratenientes.

―Dime Rin… ¿has pensado en casarte algún día? ―preguntó Roku caminando a su lado.

Rin paró en seco y bajó su mirada mientras que recibía una bolsita con collares.

―Uhm… no lo he pensado, creo que aun soy muy joven para eso…

Roku asintió y cruzó sus manos hacia atrás, no comentó nada más viendo como Rin había evadido el tema por completo y se dedicaron a hablar de esto y de aquello.

Llegó a un puestecito en donde había muchos amuletos, el señor bigotudo y encorvado le habló de amuletos del amor, de la suerte, de la amistad y del dinero.

―Oh, pero yo no necesito nada ―respondió ella admirando todas las cositas brillosas.

El señor sonrió como un abuelo y puso una mano a lado de su boca.

― ¿No hay por ahí algún chico… usted sabe, al que quiera conquistar? ―preguntó despacito como diciendo un secreto y alzando sus cejas pobladas arriba y abajo haciendo reír a Rin.

―Bueno… no lo sé, hay alguien pero no sé qué siento por él, ¿eso cuenta?

― ¡Oh, claro! Este amuleto funcionara para usted ―levantó un amuleto pequeñito y celeste―. Le ayudara a aclarar sus sentimientos y los de esa persona especial también ―guiñó un ojo.

Rin volvió a reír como chiquilla y le compró el amuleto al señor.

― ¡Gracias, abuelito! ―gritó alejándose de él.

― ¡No soy un abuelito! ―gritó enfurruñado, a lo lejos se escuchó un _¡abuelo!_ Y una serie de reproches más haciendo que Rin se fuera de ahí tranquila y sonriente.

Rin fue con los niños, recordando cuando ella era una niña que seguía al señor Sesshōmaru, cuando las cosas eran sencillas y no sentía todo eso que ahora sentía, la vida era tranquila y no era para nada complicada como lo era ahora. Se preguntaba si el señor Sesshōmaru también había cambiado al pasar los años.


	5. Regreso

**Muito obrigado a: PAMILA DE CASTRO, serena tsukino chiba, Bastard Tendencies, Shanthiyen, HarleyQuinn18, Astron, Wiinry Elriic, Un guest, Melinezca, Claudia Gazziero, EveSango, Nina Darkholme, yue-taisho, Meaow, Shanthiyen.**

Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, hola a las chicas nuevas que se vienen integrando, espero que la historia les este gustando.

**PAMILA DE CASTRO** mencionó que la edad de Rin en ese entonces (en la era Sengoku) para casarse, sería siendo por los 16 y me hizo la notita de que aquí ya es vieja para casarse y esas cosas... lo que pasa es que sentí que Sesshomaru no podría aprovecharse de una Rin tan pequeña. Sentí que tendría la valentía de "aprovecharse" ya que ella dejara la adolescencia atrás, creo que ahora esta mas desarrollada y él, de una manera más carnal y animal, la encuentra más atractiva n.n

Sigamos con los demás reviews: Yo también odié a las sirvientas chismosas! Pero bueno, veremos que pasa con eso juju Muchas han preguntado por Roku y como es el hanyou, pues Roku es el Hanyou que aparece en la 4ta película de InuYasha: Fuego en la isla mística. Supongo que en el próximo capítulo puedo darle una breve descripción, siento eso :c

Gracias a las chicas que se molestan en dejar un review, significa mucho! La trama hasta ahorita es muy igual a muchas de RinxSessh. De hecho, quise hacer esta historia que es como un remake de las tramas que la mayoría de las fans de ellos escribe. Es muy light, casual, fácil de escribir y tiene, por supuesto, un final feliz. Claro que habrán complicaciones pero eso ya será más adelante... la descripción dice que esta es una historia de amor y será una que tenga un final feliz :)

Nos seguimos leyendo, las amo!

* * *

**5.**

― ¡Hoy se cumple un mes! ―gritó Rin, emocionada y dando saltos por todo el palacio.

Las sirvientas la veían con diversión y se reían con ella. Rin no podía evitar saltar de alegría al saber que su señor volvía de aquella pelea.

― ¡Un mes! ―canturreó por todo el palacio.

Matsu sonrió y siguió con sus deberes mientras veía a Rin correr al patio en donde el amo siempre aterrizaba junto con Ah―Un y Jaken.

Rin esperó paciente hasta que dio la noche y luchó con el sueño lo más que pudo. Sin embargo, no pudo más y se quedó dormida bajo el gran cerezo esperando a que su amo regresara.

Sesshōmaru llegó minutos después de que ella se hubiese quedado dormida y apreció el rostro tierno y cansado que Rin llevaba puesto. Despachó a Jaken y un soldado llevó a Ah―Un a su lugar correspondiente. Él se quedó junto a Rin hasta levantarla y llevarla en brazos a su habitación. Hacía tanto que no la cargaba, era tan liviana como una pluma y frágil como un pétalo de rosa, sentía que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse y desaparecer de su vida. Aquel pensamiento causó estragos en alguna parte de su pecho, estragos que su orgullo de demonio le hizo olvidar.

Rin se revolvió inquieta en su pecho, acurrucó su cabeza en su corazón y abrió los ojos asustada.

― ¿Sesshōmaru? ―preguntó tallándose los ojos.

Él paró rápidamente al escuchar que ella lo llamaba por su nombre a secas.

―Duerme, Rin ―dijo caminando con ella en brazos.

― ¡Regresó! ―gritó emocionada atrayendo sus brazos hasta su cuello y rodeándolo. Él no dijo nada―. ¿Cómo le fue?

―Bien. No debiste de haberte quedado dormida fuera.

―Pero quería esperarlo… y usted tardó mucho ―dijo indignada haciendo que él levantara una ceja levemente.

―El viaje se atrasó un poco.

Ella hizo un puchero y se sonrojó notablemente al darse cuenta de que estaba cerca de su señor. Escondió la cara en su pecho y aspiró su aroma a tierra, madera y cuero.

―No tiene que cargarme… ―dijo bajito.

El no dijo nada y siguió caminando con ella en brazos.

―Fui a la aldea con Roku ―dijo de nuevo ganando su atención.

― ¿Por qué? ―fue su inmediata pregunta.

―Ah, porque me invitó a un festival que había. Le compré un regalo, ¿lo quiere ver? ―preguntó emocionada y revoloteando en sus brazos.

Rin era tan pequeña y él era tan grande que pudo haberla cargado por años sin molestia alguna, era increíblemente cómodo tenerla de esa forma y él, de nuevo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales pensamientos.

Llegaron a su habitación y él entró con ella en brazos. Todo ahí olía a ella, a flores, aceites y a su olor particular que con el paso de los años había aprendido a amar e incluso extrañar.

―Vamos, bájeme para que le pueda dar su regalo.

El la bajó muy a su pesar y ella se arregló el kimono rosa que llevaba puesto. Caminó hasta su cajonera de madera y sacó de ahí un collar con un colmillo de perro de plata.

―Mire, me recordó a usted ―dijo dejando caer el colguije con sus dedos―. ¿Le gusta? ―preguntó emocionada.

Sesshōmaru admiró el collar de plata que brillaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Rin. Había una lamparita de aceite prendida pero era poca la luz que irradiaba, ahí estaban prácticamente a oscuras. Aun así, pudo ver la sonrisa y el sonrojo de Rin, sus ojos abriéndose y cerrándose, toda ella era simplemente espectacular.

―Me gusta, gracias Rin.

Ella sonrió más y más y se paseó por su habitación hasta llegar a la lamparita y hacer que irradiara más luz.

― ¿Tiene sueño? ¿Quiere platicar conmigo? ¿Es tarde ya? ¿Deberíamos esperar para mañana? ―preguntó emocionada―. Es que de pronto ya no tengo sueño.

―Es tarde, sí.

Ella asintió despacito y jugando con sus dedos.

― ¿Eso es un sí para platicar? ―preguntó emocionada―. ¡Venga! ―lo arrastró hasta su cama―. Mi cama no es tan grande como la suya, pero cabemos los dos si nos sentamos ―sonrió.

― ¿Te portaste bien en mi ausencia?

Ella asintió de inmediato.

― ¡Claro que lo hice! Aunque lo extrañé mucho, ¿usted me extrañó?

Él no dijo nada y ella suspiró.

― ¿Le ha gustado su regalo? ¿Se lo pondrá?

El asintió y ella sonrió.

― ¿Qué hizo allá? ¿Peleó? ¿Está herido? ―preguntó examinando su rostro y las partes visibles de su cuerpo, sus manos, parte de su antebrazo, sus ropas estaban limpias y su rostro impecable―. Está bien.

―Lo estoy.

― ¿Por qué no me llevó? ―preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

―Las cosas no son como antes, Rin ―dijo haciéndola suspirar con aburrición―. Nos hemos establecido y no tenemos necesidad de vagar como lo hacíamos antes, además, estas segura en el palacio. Necesitas acatar órdenes y quedarte aquí, Rin.

Ella asintió.

―Pero ya no se vaya por tanto tiempo… fue mucho tiempo.

― ¿Saliste a la aldea de los humanos?

―Sí, sí. Roku me invitó y compré regalos para todos. Fue muy divertido.

Sesshōmaru asintió pensando en el atrevimiento de ese muchachito.

― ¿Te agrada ese chico?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

―Es un buen amigo ―sonrió sin mucho interés.

Sesshōmaru asintió ante aquello. Podía decir que Rin no estaba interesada, que hablar de algo más le aburría y era grato saber que prefería hablar con él aunque él no hiciera o dijera mucho más que asentir y hablar monosílabos.

― ¿Has comido bien?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

―Sabe que siempre me porto bien cuando usted sale ―le sonrió―. ¿Usted se portó bien? ―preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y riendo después―. ¡Es una broma! ―exclamó―. Prometa que ya no se irá por tanto tiempo.

Sesshōmaru la admiró secretamente, ahí, delante de ella y con sus ojos cafés pegados a él. No podía evitar ver a Rin de otra forma, si bien, jamás la había visto de la forma en la que todos pensaban, ahora los sentimientos y pensamientos se intensificaban dando lugar al temor, orgullo y enojo. Un demonio de renombre como lo era él, no podía relacionarse de esa manera con una simple humana. Siempre que pensaba eso, su mente le gritaba que Rin no era una simple humana, que era Rin y era _su humana_. Había tratado de dejar tales pensamientos atrás, pero siempre volvían a aparecer y era casi imposible dejar de pensarlo o pensarla a ella en sí.

―No puedo asegurar nada.

Ella rodó sus ojos de nuevo como una niña caprichosa, haciéndolo suavizar su expresión.

―Es tarde, debes dormir ―anunció él parándose de la cama y caminando a la entrada.

― ¡No! Por favor, quédese un poco más ―suplicó ella tras él.

El dudó un momento pero su voz hizo que se rindiera y disfrutó de la noche en compañía de Rin y sus incesables preguntas.


End file.
